


A Loyal House Elf

by Jetred93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Drawing, Dobby isn't used to the life style, First Aid, Other, Stressed day, happiness, house elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Kelly comes home from a stressed day at work and her mood changes when she gets to be with her favourite house elf





	A Loyal House Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request!   
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result 
> 
> ***please read ending notes***

It had been a long hard day at work and Kelly just craved for a holiday, or at least a day off! 

The first thing she did as she stepped in to her home was remove the hair band holding back her beautifully blonde hair. As it fell loose, she ran her fingers through it and gave her scalp a good scratch of satisfaction 

“ugh...”

She groaned as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed just how drained she looked. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk through the house removing her shoes and dropping them in a trail along with her coat 

As she entered the kitchen she frowned as her little friend wasn’t rummaging through the fridge like he normally is. She looked around, under the table, behind the door and even in the cupboards... he was nowhere to be seen 

“Dobbsta?”

She called out as she left the kitchen and wandered in to the living room. Still nothing 

“Dobby? Are you home?”

Suddenly a loud thump and scattered footprints came from along the hall, Kelly frowned and walked out of the living room to be greeted by her favourite house elf. She smiled with a happy sigh 

“G... good afternoon mistress Kelly”

“Dobby... how many times have I told you? Just call me Kelly”

The female smirked at the house elf as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame. Dobby nodded apologetically before his ears perked up and a smile formed across his face 

“you have your hair down? Kelly looks very nice with hair down”

Dobby’s smile turned warm

“what this?”

Kelly pointed at the mop she had just recently caused 

“It looks a mess right now, it’s been up all day and doing my head in”

She added with an eyeroll 

“I’m glad to be home though, although I’m surprised you weren't rummaging through the fridge. Are you feeling okay?”

“errr... y... yes mistress—Kelly. I had actually already eaten and was just cleaning the bathroom”

Dobby explained as he rubbed his hands together. Kelly noticed some red blister type marks and held back a gasp 

“Dobbsta! Did you use the bleach again?”

The house elf replied with a shy nod 

“I just wanted it to be clean for Kelly, Dobby meant no harm... honest”

“well, it hasn’t harmed me but look at your hands! Come on, let’s go bandage them up”

Kelly held her hand out with an inviting smile, Dobby’s ears dropped and he looked side to side in thought before they perked back up again and he slowly reached his hand out. Kelly lead them to the kitchen and opened the first aid cupboard pulling out the medical kit all whilst Dobby climbed up on to the counter

“I would disinfect the wounds but... I think the bleach might have caused enough harm...”

The female chuckled as she carried on rummaging through the kit 

“I’m sorry to cause bother--”

“don’t be stupid! It's no bother at all”

Kelly interrupted the house elf which shocked Dobby, not that he wasn’t used to getting interrupted it was more of the fact someone was caring about him, all his other masters didn’t want to know. 

“how was work today?”

Dobby asked as Kelly gently placed some cream on his hands 

“work was a bloody nightmare! We got a new employee today and they are useless! I don’t even know how they got hired... anyway I’ve been put in charge of them to show them the ropes... just feels like they aren't picking up on anything I’m telling them”

Kelly rolled her eyes as she leaned over and grabbed the white roll of bandages and slowly unwound it around Dobby’s hand 

“Dobby wishes he could leave the house, so that Dobby could help at Kelly’s work”

The house elf spoke as he watched his new mistress take care of his blisters and burns

“I already said that your free to leave the house, just don’t get seen by anyone. I’m not like the other people you’ve lived with ya’know?... you’re my friend”

Kelly smiled at the elf as she tied a knot in the bandage and grabbed his other hand to repeat the same procedure 

“Dobby isn't used to such freedom”

The house elf looked down in sadness 

“well, you're just going to have to get used to it”

Kelly spoke stern but with a smile before finishing off the care she was providing

“thank you mistr—Kelly. It will take a while for Dobby to accustom to this life style. But... thank you! Dobby appreciates it”

The house elf smiled at his mistress before he jumped down from the side and rushed out of the room. Kelly frowned as she took a couple of steps to see where he was running off to. Within moments he came running back almost tripping over his own feet holding a piece of paper, he held it up with a shy smile as he looked to the ground and then back up to Kelly 

“what’s this?”

She smiled as she took the piece of paper and unfolded it, her eyes lit up and a smile formed across her lips 

“did you draw this?”

Kelly perked up 

It was a crayon drawn picture of a weirdly angled house and two stick figures, one extremely taller than the other stood in front of it

“yes, Dobby wanted to make Kelly something nice but... Dobby isn’t good at anything”

“well, I love this! Thank you so much! This has really made my day, I needed something to make me smile and you always do just that”

Kelly beamed a happy smile as she turned and walked over to the kitchen draw. She pulled a small magnet out and wandered over to the fridge and placed the picture on the door

“there! Now I get to see it every morning before I go to work” 

Dobby’s ears flickered ever so slightly in delight that Kelly was happy with his drawing 

“now... shall we order take away?”

Kelly chuckled slightly, really not in the mood to cook dinner

“... take... away?”

Dobby tilted his head confused and Kelly looked at him shocked that he didn’t know what a take away was

~ how has he survived for so long without knowing the taste of a fit Nando's? ~ 

She thought to herself

“oh Dobbsta, you are in for a treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


End file.
